


Tatuaż, kawa i cała reszta

by lasvegasfabulous



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Sex, Bartender!Jesus, Coffee, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tattoo Artist Daryl, Tattoos, Top!Jesus, bartender!Paul, bottom!daryl, spending night together, tattoo artist!Daryl, there will be smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegasfabulous/pseuds/lasvegasfabulous
Summary: Kiedy na progu salonu tatuażu, w którym pracuje Daryl pojawia się zdesperowany młody mężczyzna prosząc o zakrycie imienia w jego tatuażu, Dixon nie wie jeszcze, że ta znajomość ma szansę przerodzić się w coś głębszego.





	1. Tatuaż

To był zakręcony dzień. Najpierw dwie nastolatki, chichocząc niepohamowanie, wpadły na pomysł zrobienia sobie tatuażów przyjaźni i przez pół godziny wybierały z podsuwanych im wzorów, aż w końcu zapytały czy Daryl nie mógłby im zaprojektować jakiegoś oryginalnego wzoru. Kiedy odpowiedział, że owszem, ale na pewno nie w tej chwili, ponieważ w kolejce czekali już umówieni wcześniej klienci, pokręciły tylko nosami i oznajmiły, że „to one się jeszcze zastanowią”. Potem Jim, wysoki, postawny facet w skórzanych spodniach i o wyglądzie kryminalisty jęczał z bólu, jakby obdzierano go ze skóry, kiedy Daryl pracował nad maleńkim wzorem na jego klatce piersiowej. Następnie do salonu weszło dwóch młodych mężczyzn wyraźnie nietrzeźwych i zażyczyło sobie tatuaż, a kiedy Daryl oznajmił, że nie wykona nic do czasu kiedy nie wytrzeźwieją, chłopcy zaczęli kląć na cały głos. Dopiero Dwightowi udało się ich wyprosić.

Aż w końcu, kiedy Daryl miał już nadzieję, że nic go w tym dniu nie zaskoczy, a do zamknięcia zostało jakieś pół godziny i w zasadzie pozostawało tylko posprzątać, drzwi salonu uchyliły się z lekkim zgrzytem.

\- Kurwa – przeklął pod nosem. Dwight wyszedł wcześniej, więc to jemu pozostawało zmierzyć się ze spóźnialskim amatorem tatuażów. Podniósł wzrok z mopa, którym właśnie mył podłogę i z rezygnacją przeniósł go na wejście.

\- Umm, cześć. – Młody mężczyzna z długimi włosami związanymi w luźny kucyk na czubku głowy zamknął za sobą drzwi i zatrzymał się niepewnie.

\- Sorry, zaraz zamykam. – Daryl powstrzymał się by nie przekląć jeszcze raz. Zmierzył mężczyznę wzrokiem, rejestrując mimowolnie niesamowity kolor jego nienaturalnie błyszczących i zaczerwienionych oczu, za duży sweter i zupełnie niepasujące do tego spodnie za kolano oraz klapki. Koleś wyglądał tak żałośnie, że przez chwilę Dixon żałował, że jego głos brzmiał tak odpychająco. Na mężczyźnie nie zrobiło to jednak wrażenia, ponieważ kiwnął tylko głową, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu by wyjść.

Wzdychając Daryl odstawił mopa pod ścianę i podszedł do klienta.

\- Do zamknięcia pozostało pół godziny, więc jeśli chcesz możesz jeszcze wybrać wzór i umówić się na jutro – spróbował.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się smutno, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Darylowi nie umknęło, że jego ręce lekko drżały, kiedy podwijał rękaw swetra.

\- Możesz to zakryć? Nieważne co zrobisz, jak dla mnie może to być nawet czarny kwadrat na białym tle, bylebym już tego nie widział.

Daryl z ciekawością spojrzał na tatuaż na wewnętrznej stronie przedramienia mężczyzny, blisko zgięcia łokcia znajdowało się imię umieszczone w środku okręgu i otoczone misternym wzorem z liści. Często zdarzało się, że ktoś chciał zakryć wzór, który mu się znudził po latach, albo stracił aktualność, ale desperacja w głosie mężczyzny była niespodziewanie ogromna. Zazwyczaj też ludzie mieli konkretną wizję co chcieli by mieć wytatuowane, zamiast rzucać od niechcenia dziełami sztuki suprematyzmu.

\- Jutro możemy się umówić na wykonanie nowego tatuażu – zaproponował z nadzieją, ale smutek widoczny w oczach – jakiego właściwie koloru? – mężczyzny uświadomił mu, że trafił na uparty przypadek.

\- Proszę, możesz zrobić coś z tym dzisiaj? Cena nie gra roli, bylebym się tego pozbył.

Wzdychając, Daryl rzucił jeszcze raz okiem na wzór. Zapewne imię było tym, co przestało być aktualne.

_„Alex”_

\- Proszę? To jedyny salon jaki udało mi się znaleźć o tej porze, proszę, możesz to jakoś zakryć?

Daryl z rezygnacją wskazał fotel. – Siadaj i zastanów się czy naprawdę chcesz to zakryć i co, oprócz Malewicza, chcesz zamiast tego, a ja dokończę myć podłogę. – A kiedy mężczyzna już otwierał usta, by zacząć dyskusję, Daryl uniósł ostrzegawczo dłoń. – Dziesięć minut, a potem zakryjemy imię, choć będzie cię to sporo kosztowało – zaznaczył.

Facet posłusznie ruszył w kierunku fotela, choć jego mina dobitnie wyrażała co myśli o rozkazach rzucanych pod jego adresem.

Daryl chwycił z powrotem mopa, zastanawiając się czemu nie wyrzucił kolesia za drzwi. Był przystojny, prawda, nawet mimo niechlujnego ubioru, ale Daryl wiedział, że nie tylko wygląd przykuł jego uwagę.

Przesuwając powoli mopem, spojrzał na mężczyznę. Siedział na fotelu bokiem do stojącego teraz przy ścianie z fotografiami tatuażów Daryla, ze wzrokiem uparcie wbitym w podłogę.

\- Na stoliku leżą katalogi, możesz je przejrzeć. – Dixon przerwał ciszę i mężczyzna podniósł głowę, zaskoczony, jakby Daryl wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Pod tym kątem jego oczy wydawały się zielone, choć kiedy stał w drzwiach Daryl mógłby przysiąc, że są niebieskie.

\- Wszystko mi jedno, byleby to zakryć. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak, już to mówiłeś, ale nie zamaluję ci pół ramienia na czarno, tylko dlatego, że rzuciła cię laska. Jeśli mam pracować po godzinach to nad czymś nad czym warto pracować, więc z łaski swojej wybierz wzór, który nie znudzi ci się za dzień, tydzień albo rok.

Facet prychnął, słysząc zniecierpliwienie w głosie tatuażysty i ze złością chwycił leżący na stercie innych katalog. – To nie laska – mruknął jeszcze pod nosem.

\- Co? – Daryl odniósł mopa na zaplecze. Umył ręce, a potem skierował się do jedynego zajętego fotela. Facet od niechcenia przerzucał strony katalogu, nie zwracając większej uwagi na konkretne wzory.

\- Mówię, że to nie laska. - Odłożył katalog na stolik i podwinął wyżej rękaw swetra, opierając przedramię na szerokim podłokietniku. Potem spojrzał wprost na Daryla a w jego wzroku widoczne było wyzwanie. - I to nie on rzucił mnie, tylko ja jego - dodał po chwili butnie.

Daryl westchnął. Koleś widocznie uroił sobie, że Dixon miał coś przeciw gejom i teraz czekał na jakąś zjadliwą uwagę. No cóż, to się w tym przypadku akurat nie doczeka.

\- Jasne, spoko. - Zaczerwienione oczy raczej nie świadczyły o tym, że mężczyzna przyjął to rozstanie tak spokojnie jak próbował teraz pokazać, ale Daryl nie zamierzał się kłócić. - Ściągnij to. - Wskazał na zbyt duży sweter, którego rękawy mimo usilnych starań i tak opadały. Jeśli miał pracować nad wzorem to bez ciągłego odsuwania grubego materiału.

Na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny pojawił się lekki uśmiech, ale szybko zniknął, kiedy ich oczy znów się spotkały. Wzdychając, ściągnął sweter.

Daryl bardzo mocno starał się nie patrzeć na odsłoniętą klatkę piersiową. Kurwa, mógł jednak jakoś poradzić sobie z opadającymi rękawami swetra. Na pewno były mniej rozpraszające niż obecny widok.

Mężczyzna odłożył sweter na stertę katalogów i z powrotem oparł się wygodnie. Wzrok Dixona prześlizgnął się po delikatnie zarysowanych mięśniach brzucha. Przełknął ciężko, próbując się opanować, ale myśl o półnagim, przystojnym jak diabli facecie na fotelu nie ułatwiała mu tego.

Wreszcie, pilnując się, by jego mina nie zdradzała niczego, oderwał wzrok od apetycznej ścieżki jasnych włosów, znikających poniżej paska spodni i przeniósł go na twarz mężczyzny. Nadal zaczerwienione oczy o niemożliwym do zdefiniowania kolorze wpatrywały się w niego uważnie, jakby facet doskonale wiedział jakie myśli krążyły po głowie tatuażysty.

\- Więc? Zdecydowałeś się na coś? – zapytał, ale odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramion.

\- Od razu mówię, że słoneczniki odpadają. Jak rozumiem chcesz zakryć imię, więc mogę zaproponować ci wzór podobny do tego który jest naokoło, tylko mocniej wycieniowany, tak że litery będą niewidoczne.

Uśmiech poszerzył się nieco sięgając oczu klienta. – Brzmi świetnie.

Daryl wyjął z szafki stojącej przy jego taborecie papier i czarny cienkopis. Naszkicowanie odpowiedniego tatuażu zajęło mu kilka minut, podczas, których czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie.

\- Coś takiego. – Podniósł papier, na którego środku w okręgu, odpowiadającemu rozmiarami temu na przedramieniu mężczyzny wiło się dzikie wino, przeplatane liśćmi powoju i małymi zaznaczonymi mocniej owocami belladonny. Wszystko naszkicowane z niezwykłą starannością, jak na tak krótki czas.

\- Wow! – Papier został niespodziewanie wyrwany z jego dłoni. – Masz niesamowity talent! – zauważył mężczyzna uważnie przyglądając się poszczególnym roślinom.

Daryl poczuł zdradziecki rumieniec na twarzy. – Jeśli ci odpowiada to możemy zaczynać.

Kiwniecie głową było jedyną odpowiedzią, więc tatuażysta sprawnie przeniósł wzór z papieru na przedramię mężczyzny, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na wrażenie, jakie wywarł na nim dotyk gładkiej skóry. Potem odwrócił się do szafki i zaczął wyjmować potrzebne narzędzia. Ubrał rękawiczki, odkaził igłę i zamontował ją do pistoletu, a potem otworzył buteleczkę z czarnym tuszem.

\- Oprzyj się wygodnie, to trochę potrwa – zauważył, mocząc końcówkę igły w tuszu i szykując sobie wacik ze środkiem odkażającym by przetrzeć nim przedramię. Jedną ręką chwycił przedramię mężczyzny poniżej tatuażu. Przyłożył igłę i zaczął rysować kontury poszczególnych roślin.

Cisza nie trwała długo.

\- Długo się tym zajmujesz? – padło pytanie.

Daryl przerwał na moment tatuowanie i spojrzał na klienta. Potem ponownie zamoczył igłę w tuszu i kontynuował pracę.

\- Kilka lat. Jako dzieciak dużo rysowałem i zawsze wiedziałem, że chciałbym robić coś z tym związanego.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową. – Rozumiem. I zazdroszczę. Ja nadal nie mam pojęcia co chciałbym robić w życiu – zaśmiał się. Przez moment Daryl myślał, że to koniec rozmowy, ale facet widocznie dopiero zaczynał. – Maggie, moja przyjaciółka zawsze mi powtarza: Jesus, ile jeszcze będziesz się zastanawiał? I za każdym razem kiedy zaczynam coś nowego patrzy na mnie jak na kosmitę.

\- Jesus? – Daryl odłożył pistolet na stolik i wacikiem delikatnie przetarł przedramię mężczyzny. Potem spojrzał na swojego klienta dostrzegając delikatny rumieniec na jego policzkach. Kurwa, wyglądał z nim jeszcze bardziej pociągająco.

\- E, no tak. – Wolną ręką odgarnął z twarzy wysunięte z kucyka pasma włosów, a potem wskazał na swoją twarz. – No wiesz, taki żart, długie włosy, broda. Choć wątpię, żeby tamten był gejem z ADHD. – Daryl nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, choć zapewne koleś spodziewał się jakiegoś homofobicznego żartu. Daryl już dawno odkrył, że jego wygląd i akcent z Georgii nie pomagają mu pozbyć się łatki południowego chłopaka ze wsi, który spuści łomot każdemu o innym kolorze skóry, orientacji czy wyznaniu. Choć jego przyjaciele poznali go na tyle, by wiedzieć jak dalekie jest to od prawdy, nowy znajomy nic o nim nie wiedział.

Daryl pokiwał głową, nie komentując wcześniejszej wypowiedzi w żaden sposób. – Okej, _Jesus_ , możesz przestać zaciskać dłoń w pięść – powiedział zamiast tego. Mężczyzna ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na swoją rękę, jakby nie do końca wiedział o co chodzi, a potem uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Wybacz, mimowolna reakcja. Boli jak skurwysyn – zauważył wesoło.

Daryl pokręcił głową niedowierzająco.

\- A tak poza tym, mam na imię Paul. Paul Rovia. Podałbym ci rękę, ale sam wiesz – dodał.

\- Daryl Dixon – odpowiedział, nie przerywając pracy nad wzorem. – I przestań się wiercić, bo naprawdę będę musiał zamalować ci ramię na czarno.

Paul zaśmiał się znowu i Daryl uświadomił sobie jak bardzo podoba mu się ten dźwięk. Przywołując całe swoje latami ćwiczone opanowanie, skoncentrował się na rysunku.

\- Pewnie myślisz, że jestem kretynem, prawda? – cisza znowu została przerwana. Tatuażysta podniósł wzrok, przedtem przerywając poprawianie wzoru i spojrzał pytająco na drugiego mężczyznę. – No wiesz, robiąc sobie tatuaż z imieniem faceta. – Paul wskazał na swoje przedramię. – Tara, moja kolejna przyjaciółka nazwała mnie skończonym idiotą, kiedy jej powiedziałem o tym pomyśle. Ale wtedy to wydawało się być takie romantyczne i w ogóle. Gdybym wiedział jak to się skończy prędzej wydziarałbym sobie jednorożca rzygającego tęczą niż imię tego dupka. – A widząc wzrok Daryla dodał szybko: - Wybacz, naprawdę nie wiem po co ci to wszystko mówię. – Potarł wolną ręką policzek, czerwieniąc się wyraźnie.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Daryl zamoczył igłę w tuszu i zaczął cieniowanie liści, zakrywając do końca wcześniejsze litery. Kiedy odłożył narzędzie na stolik i przecierał wacikiem zaczerwienioną skórę, spojrzał ponownie na mężczyznę.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Rozumiem to. Dużo par przychodzi tu, by wytatuować sobie swoje imiona. Nie ty pierwszy i nie ostatni – zauważył wyrozumiale. Paul posłał mu półuśmiech.

\- Poważnie? Sam musisz przyznać, że to totalna głupota, teraz nawet ja to widzę. Wątpię, żebyś wytatuował sobie imię dziewczyny po pół roku znajomości? – zapytał zaczepnie.

Daryl znieruchomiał, odwrócony bokiem, sięgając po pistolet. Na moment zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się, czemu ta rozmowa nagle poszła w zupełnie nieodpowiednim kierunku. Napełnił igłę tuszem, przedłużając moment odpowiedzi.

\- Nie, dziewczyny na pewno nie – mruknął w końcu. Wrócił do poprawiania wzoru.

\- Sam widzisz! Jesteś z tych rozsądnych, nie to co ja – westchnął Paul, poprawiając się w fotelu. Tatuażysta nic nie odpowiedział, ale na jego policzkach wykwitł rumieniec. Przez moment dalej pracował w ciszy.

\- Prawie koniec. – Daryl ostatni raz zanurzył igłę w tuszu.

Paul pokiwał głową z wyraźną ulgą. – To dobrze, bo nie czuję już ręki – zaśmiał się.

Daryl odłożył pistolet na stolik. Przetarł przedramię mężczyzny ostatni raz wacikiem z płynem dezynfekującym, a potem odwrócił się do szafki. Z najniższej szuflady wyciągnął czystą gazę i plastry. – Spójrz, czy jest okej – polecił drugiemu mężczyźni.

Paul nachylił się nieco, by przyjrzeć się nowemu tatuażowi. Daryl wykonał kawał dobrej roboty, ponieważ teraz zamiast imienia jego byłego chłopaka, w okręgu znajdował się nadspodziewanie realistyczny roślinny wzór. Nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, Paul przeniósł wzrok na artystę. – Niesamowity! Jesteś obrzydliwie zdolny!

Dixon pokiwał głową, choć lekko wygięte kąciki ust zdradzały jego zadowolenie z usłyszanego komplementu. Z tubki, którą trzymał w dłoni wycisnął trochę kremu antyseptycznego i delikatnie rozsmarował go na świeżym tatuażu. Potem przyłożył gazę i przykleił ją plastrem.

\- Gotowe – powiedział, ściągając rękawiczki. – Tu są zalecenia, do których należy się stosować. – Podał Paulowi ulotkę z wypunktowanymi etapami pielęgnacji tatuażu, a potem wskazał na leżący nadal na stoliku sweter. – Możesz się ubrać.

Paul z gracją zsunął się z fotela a potem sięgnął po ubranie. Wcześniejsze opanowanie ulotniło się i wzrok Daryla niemal bez udziału jego woli powędrował do szczupłego ciała. Przeklął pod nosem, kiedy mężczyzna przeciągnął się. Dixon wstał ze swojego taboretu i zachowując dystans wyminął Paula podchodząc do wysokiego biurka, gdzie zazwyczaj siedziała Sasha, umawiając kolejnych klientów i zajmując się rachunkami, chcąc choć na chwilę odwrócić swoje myśli od widoku półnagiego mężczyzny.

Kiedy odwrócił się z powrotem, Rovia miał już na sobie swój za duży sweter, choć Daryl nie potrafiłby zdecydować czy poczuł ulgę, czy żal, że opalona skóra została zakryta.  
Podwijając rękawy swetra Paul podszedł do miejsca, w którym stał Dixon. Z tylnej kieszeni spodni wyciągnął portfel.

\- Powiedziałeś, że sporo mnie to będzie kosztować, ale mam nadzieję, że nie puścisz mnie kompletnie z torbami – zaśmiał się, mrużąc oczy. „Kolor oceanu”, pomyślał przelotnie Daryl. „Jego oczy mają kolor oceanu”.

\- Więc? Ile się należy za wytatuowanie małego dzieła sztuki, Caravaggio? – Głos Paula wyrwał go z rozmyślań i Daryl zmusił się, by przypomnieć sobie o czym właściwie mówi drugi mężczyzna.

\- Standardowa cena za taki wzór. – Daryl wskazał na wiszący za biurkiem cennik. – Nie zamierzam z ciebie zdzierać, nawet jeśli w głębokim poważaniu masz normalne godziny otwarcia.

Śmiech Paula Rovi znowu rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu i Daryl złapał się na tym, że chciałby go jeszcze usłyszeć. Mężczyzna wyciągnął z portfela banknoty i położył je na biurku.  
\- Dzięki, potrzebowałem tego i to naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy – powiedział, patrząc prosto w oczy tatuażysty. Przez moment stali w ciszy. – Naprawdę jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny. I przepraszam, że musiałeś przeze mnie zostać po godzinach. – Paul schował portfel z powrotem do kieszeni. Podwinął opadające rękawy swetra, odsłaniając gazę zakrywającą tatuaż. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale zamknął je zaraz z powrotem. Nerwowym ruchem odsunął zbłąkane kosmyki włosów z twarzy i skierował się do wyjścia.

Przy drzwiach zatrzymał się nagle. – Pracuję teraz w kawiarni „U Tiffany’ego”. Wpadnij kiedyś, masz u mnie przez najbliższy miesiąc kawę gratis – powiedział odwracając się do wciąż stojącego przy biurku tatuażysty. – No chyba, że wywalą mnie do tego czasu. – Mrugnął i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszedł.

Daryl westchnął, przeklinając swoje umiejętności społeczne, a raczej ich brak. Gdyby był bardziej pewny siebie mógłby zaprosić Paula na drinka. Wzdychając, schował pieniądze do kasetki w szufladzie biurka, a potem skierował się na zaplecze.

W momencie, kiedy chwytał klamkę, drzwi do salonu otwarły się ponownie. Daryl odwrócił się natychmiast, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać.

Paul Rovia uśmiechnął się nerwowo, uparcie podwijając rękawy swetra. – Albo wiesz co? Najlepiej będzie jeśli dasz mi swój numer telefonu. Napiszę ci kiedy pracuję, wtedy będę mieć pewność, że trafisz akurat na moją zmianę – powiedział szybko.

Daryl przez moment próbował ogarnąć sytuację, ale szybko zrezygnował.

\- Nie to, żeby to był mój sposób na podryw. Serio. Na pewno w domu czeka na ciebie jakaś gorąca laska, a ja przed momentem dowiedziałem się, że mój chłopak jest zdradzieckim gnojem. I niby nasz związek już od dawna był fikcją, ale...

\- Nie czeka – przerwał mu w pół Daryl, zastanawiając się kiedy sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli. – Na pewno nie laska – dodał w końcu, a widząc minę Paula, wymamrotał: - Facet też nie, od jakiegoś pół roku.

\- Och – zareagował inteligentnie Paul. A potem uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy stał się jakby bardziej szczery.

Daryl podszedł z powrotem do biurka, wyrwał z zeszytu leżącego na blacie kartkę, wiedząc, że następnego dnia Sasha skopie mu tyłek za grzebanie w jej papierach, i zapisał szybko ciąg cyfr. Zgiął kartkę i podszedł do stojącego ciągle w wejściu Paula. Bez słowa wręczył mu kartkę. – Jeśli jeszcze raz tu dzisiaj wrócisz, to się rozmyślę i wystawię ci taki rachunek za tatuaż, że zostaniesz bankrutem szybciej niż zdążyć przeliterować ten wyraz – powiedział, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Paul wziął od niego kartkę i kiedy ich palce się zetknęły Daryl pozwolił sobie na przytrzymanie przez chwilę dłuższą niż to konieczne dłoni drugiego mężczyzny, rejestrując wykwitający rumieniec.

\- Co? A. Tak, tak. Jasne – odpowiedział Paul. Uśmiechnął się ostatni raz, a potem, chowając kartkę z numerem telefonu do kieszeni wyszedł z salonu, odrywając wzrok od tatuażysty dopiero w momencie, kiedy zamykały się za nim drzwi.


	2. Kawa. Cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam zielonego pojęcia o motoryzacji. Tak tylko mówię.

Daryl odłożył na stolik pistolet wypełniony wściekle różowym tuszem, ściągnął rękawiczki i sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon. Na wyświetlaczu pojawił się znajomy numer i tatuażysta szybko odczytał krótką wiadomość, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Paul 11:38 AM _  
Karmelowe latte? Mogę się założyć, że lubisz słodycze ;)_

\- Czy to koniec? – Siedząca na fotelu młoda kobieta otworzyła oczy. Jej wzrok od razu powędrował do nadgarstka, na którym teraz kwitła róża.  Daryl kiwnął głową, odkładając telefon na szafkę i wyjmując z najniższej szuflady potrzebne do opatrunku przedmioty. Potem wręczył kobiecie ulotkę. Kiedy wyjaśniał poszczególne punkty dotyczące pielęgnacji nowego tatuażu, usłyszał dźwięk kolejnej wiadomości. Dopiero kiedy kobieta podziękowała i sięgając po torebkę, zeszła z fotela, Daryl sięgnął po telefon.

Paul 11:42 AM _  
Zgadłem? Powiedz, że zgadłem bo kończą mi się pomysły!_

Z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. Koleś był niemożliwy!

Po tym jak tydzień temu Daryl dał mu kartkę ze swoim numerem telefonu, wiadomości od Paula przychodziły w mniejszych lub większych odstępach czasowych i Dixon złapał się na tym, że ich wyczekuje.

Od trzech dni Paul próbował odgadnąć jaką kawę najbardziej lubi Daryl i to było głównym tematem ich korespondencji, choć raz na jakiś czas Daryl otrzymywał wiadomość o jakimś upierdliwym kliencie, albo pytanie o to jak jemu mija dzień i nad jakim wzorem akurat pracuje.

Daryl, 11:58 AM  
_Pudło. Próbuj dalej._

Chowając telefon do kieszeni, Daryl zerknął na pracującego nad dużym tatuażem na plecach jednego ze stałych klientów salonu, Dwighta. Oprócz nich i siedzącej za biurkiem Sashy, która zawzięcie wystukiwała coś na klawiaturze, salon był pusty. Daryl podszedł do biurka, chwytając czarny kalendarz i sprawdzając listę klientów zapisanych jeszcze na dziś. Sasha rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale nie skomentowała jego zachowania. Kolejna osoba miała pojawić się dopiero koło godziny czwartej. Uśmiechając się pod nosem Daryl skierował się na zaplecze. Wziął swoją kurtkę i portfel.

\- Wychodzę, będę za godzinę – oznajmił. Dwight przerwał rysowanie wzoru i spojrzał pytająco na współpracownika. Sasha regularnie wychodziła w porze lunchu, ale pierwszy raz zdarzało się, by Daryl szedł w jej ślady.

\- Okej. – Kiwnął głową, choć Dixon był już za drzwiami. Potem zamoczył igłę w tuszu i kontynuował pracę.

Daryl zapiął kurtkę i skierował się na parking przed salonem. „U Tiffany’ego” znajdowało się kilka ulic dalej i jazda motorem wydawała się rozsądniejszą opcją niż spacer. Kiedy zakładał kask, znowu rozbrzmiała melodia przychodzącej wiadomości.

Paul 12:10 PM  
_Jesteś pewien? Może po prostu nie wiesz, że za nim przepadasz? ;) Wpadnij do kawiarni, zrobię ci karmelowe latte i przyznasz mi rację._

Wyciągając z kieszeni kluczyki, Daryl pokręcił głową. Od tygodnia Paul coraz bardziej bezpośrednio próbował również namówić go na wizytę w kawiarni. Daryl początkowo nie był przekonany, czy ta znajomość zaczęta w tak niefortunnych okolicznościach ma szansę się rozwinąć. Coś jednak w młodszym mężczyźnie bezsprzecznie fascynowało tatuażystę i sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że wiadomości od Paula sprawiały mu radość. Teraz, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce i słysząc cichy warkot silnika, odpisał, zanim miał szansę się rozmyślić.

Daryl 12:12 PM  
_Zaraz się przekonamy w takim razie._

Sprawnie manewrując kierownicą, wyjechał z parkingu. Kolejne ulice pokonał w szybkim tempie i kiedy jego telefon zasygnalizował kolejną wiadomość, Daryl był już przed kawiarnią. Zaparkował motor na ulicy, ściągnął kask i przeczesał palcami włosy.

Paul 12:18 PM  
_:)_

„U Tiffany’ego” było małym lokalem w starym dwupiętrowym budynku, wciśniętym niemal na siłę między wysoki biurowiec z jednej strony i jednolitą fasadę poczty z drugiej. Przez duże okno można było zajrzeć do wnętrza, utrzymanego w jasnych kolorach. Daryl przez moment obserwował Paula. Z włosami związanymi w kucyk, z uśmiechem obsługiwał właśnie jakieś dwie, wyraźne zapatrzone w niego nastolatki. Obok niego ciemnowłosa, ładna dziewczyna wydawała resztę kolejnemu klientowi.

Powolnym krokiem Daryl ruszył do wejścia. Kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi, poczuł na sobie wzrok Paula. Uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz młodszego mężczyzny i Daryl nie mógł się powstrzymać, by go nie odwzajemnić. Paul nachylił się do brunetki i wyszeptał jej coś do ucha. Ciemne oczy również powędrowały do stojącego nadal w wejściu tatuażysty, ale Dixon nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ Paul ominął wysoką ladę i z gracją poruszając się między stolikami ruszył w jego stronę.

\- Witaj nieznajomy – powiedział, kiedy tylko zatrzymał się przed Darylem. – Przy oknie jest wolny stolik, jeśli poczekasz jakieś trzy minuty zaserwuję ci najlepszą karmelową latte w całym twoim życiu. – Mrugnął wesoło, wskazując stolik.

Daryl kiwnął głową i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Kask położył na lśniącym jasnym blacie stolika, a kiedy siadał nie mógł powstrzymać się by nie zmierzyć odchodzącego mężczyzny wzrokiem. W ciemnych, mocno dopasowanych spodniach i białej koszuli prezentował się nadzwyczaj dobrze, choć według Daryla nawet w rozciągniętym swetrze było mu do twarzy. 

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Większość stolików była zajęta, ale przed ladą nie było kolejki, więc Daryl przez kolejne trzy minuty obserwował spod zbyt długich, opadających na twarz kosmyków włosów jak odwrócony do niego tyłem Paul pracował nad „najlepszą karmelową latte”.

Niemal podskoczył, słysząc dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości.

Paul 12:28 PM  
_Jeśli myślisz, że nie widzę, że mnie obserwujesz, to jesteś w błędzie ;)_

Cholera! Mrużąc oczy Daryl podniósł głowę. Paul wskazał głową na lustro wiszące na ścianie za ekspresem do kawy i posłał mu łobuzerski uśmiech.

Rumieniąc się wściekle Daryl przeniósł wzrok za okno. Uparcie obserwował przechodzących ludzi i dopiero kiedy Paul podszedł, niosąc w dłoni dużą białą filiżankę, spojrzał na niego. Na twarzy tego bezczelnego typka nadal gościł lekki uśmiech, a w jego niesamowitych oczach odbijało się światło.

\- Proszę, twoja ulubiona kawa. – Paul postawił filiżankę na stoliku, a sam wsunął się na siedzenie naprzeciw Daryla. Założył zbłąkany kosmyk włosów za ucho i wbił wyczekujące spojrzenie w drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Masz przerwę? – zapytał Dixon, czując na sobie intensywny wzrok. Paul pokręcił głową.

\- Teoretycznie nie, ale w praktyce Tara powinna dać sobie radę sama przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut – odpowiedział. – Poza tym, muszę się dowiedzieć z pierwszej ręki, czy karmelowa latte była strzałem w dziesiątkę – dodał.

Daryl pokiwał głową. Mimo że przez ostatni tydzień wymienił z Paulem setki smsów, rozmowa na żywo nadal była dla niego problematyczna. Rovia wydawał się jednak nie przejmować małomównością towarzysza. Ponaglającym gestem wskazał na wciąż nietkniętą filiżankę.

\- Pij, zanim roztopi się cała bita śmietana.

\- Wisienka? Serio? – Daryl wskazał łyżką na mały owoc na wpół zanurzony w bitej śmietanie i obsypany wiórkami czekolady.

Paul wzruszył ramionami. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, kiedy obserwował jak Daryl najpierw wyłowił łyżką owoc, a potem uniósł filiżankę do ust. Kawa rzeczywiście była pyszna. Odstawiając filiżankę z powrotem na spodek i oblizał usta.

Wzrok Paula niemal łakomie śledził ten ruch.

Daryl kolejny raz poczuł rumieniec, uświadamiając sobie jak ten gest mógłby zostać odczytany.

\- Więc tu pracujesz? – zapytał, chcąc przerwać ciszę.

Paul kiwnął tylko głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Potem wskazał znów na filiżankę. – Zgadłem? – zapytał.

Daryl uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Może. Nie mam porównania, więc ciężko stwierdzić z całą pewnością.

Paul zmrużył oczy, kiwając głową z udawaną powagą, choć kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko. – Rozumiem. To oczywiste. W takim razie jutro musisz wpaść na caffe machiatto, a pojutrze na czekoladowe cappuccino. Potem pójdzie już z górki – zaśmiał się.

\- Twój szef cię nie wyleje, za serwowanie mi kawy za darmo?

Paul wzruszył ramionami. – Moja szefowa jest naprawdę w porządku. Jej córka Sophia często tu wpada. Młoda jest chyba uzależniona od mojego cappuccino, zawsze wypija co najmniej dwie filiżanki, więc nawet jeśli wypróbujesz wszystkie kawy z menu, to myślę, że nic się nie stanie. Zresztą – nachylił się nad stolikiem – dostaję takie napiwki, że bez problemu stać mnie na to – dodał konspiracyjnie, nie potrafią powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Daryl pokręcił głową, sięgając po filiżankę. Paul być może miał rację i karmelowa latte rzeczywiście była jego ulubioną kawą, ale możliwość kolejnego spotkania, skutecznie powstrzymywała go od przyznania młodszemu mężczyźnie racji.

\- Ten tatuaż nie jest aż tyle wart, wiesz? – zauważył, wskazując na ramię Paula, gdzie pod białą koszulą znajdował się roślinny wzór.

\- Tu się z tobą nie zgodzę – zauważył, odchylając się na krześle i zaplatając dłonie z tyłu głowy. – Potrafię docenić dobrą sztukę. Poza tym, tu nie tylko o tatuaż chodzi.

Przez moment siedzieli w ciszy. Daryl nerwowym ruchem sięgnął po filiżankę, by dopić kawę. Spojrzał na zegarek. Do końca swojej przerwy na lunch miał jeszcze pół godziny. Paul uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Nie mów, że musisz już iść – powiedział. Odwrócił się na krześle, by zobaczyć czy Tara potrzebuje jego pomocy, ale przy ladzie nie było nikogo, a jego przyjaciółka właśnie intensywnie smsowała ze swoją dziewczyną. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Paul przeniósł z powrotem wzrok na tatuażystę. Dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości kazał mu odruchowo sięgnąć po telefon, ale szybko uświadomił sobie, że jego iphone leżał przy ekspresie do kawy.

\- Wybacz, muszę lecieć. Jakiś klient chce omówić projekt tatuażu. – Daryl szybko odpisał na lakoniczną wiadomość od Sashy i wstał od stolika.

\- Jeśli chcesz mogę cię kawałek odprowadzić – zaproponował Paul, widząc, że Daryl sięgnął po wisząca na oparciu krzesła kurtkę.

\- Motor mam zaparkowany przed kawiarnią, więc to nie będzie długi spacer – zauważył tatuażysta, chwytając kask.  Paul pokręcił głową. – To nic, przyda mi się łyk świeżego powietrza – odpowiedział szybko. – Tylko powiem Tarze, że zaraz wrócę.

Daryl czekał cierpliwie, aż Paul podszedł do lady, nachylił się i wyszeptał coś do nadal wpatrzonej w ekran telefonu kobiety. Zmusił się, by przenieść wzrok za okno, nie chcąc się gapić w tak oczywisty sposób.

\- Możemy iść. – Niegapienie się na Paula idącego krok przed nim było niesamowicie trudnym zadaniem. Jego spodnie opinały się w idealny sposób i Dary przyłapał się na tym, że nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. Kiedy wyszli przed kawiarnię, Dixon zapiął kurtę pod szyję, ale Paul nie wyglądał jak ktoś komu zimno. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do zaparkowanego motocykla, otwierając szeroko oczy.

\- Wow! Serio? Honda CB750 Nighthawks?

Daryl nie mógł powstrzymać zaskoczonego wyrazu twarzy. W tej masie smsów, które wymienili z Paulem, Rovia ani słowem nie wspomniał o tym, że wie cokolwiek na temat motocykli, choć Daryl napisał mu, że się nimi interesuje. Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, Paul w ogóle powiedział mu mało o sobie. Oprócz tego, że namiętnie czytał książki, lubił The Offspring i od miesiąca zbierał się, żeby wrócić do regularnego biegania, Daryl nie wiedział o nim prawie nic. Widząc jak młodszy mężczyzna z namaszczeniem położył dłoń na lśniącej karoserii, uderzyła go świadomość, że chciałby to zmienić.

\- O której kończysz? – zapytał, zanim zdał sobie sprawę co robił.

Paul przerwał inspekcję maszyny i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na drugiego mężczyznę.

\- O szóstej, czemu pytasz? – zapytał starając się brzmieć niewinnie.

Daryl wzruszył ramionami, podchodząc bliżej Paula. Nachylił się nad młodszym mężczyzną i zbierając się na odwagę wyciągnął rękę, odgarniając z twarzy Rovi zabłąkany kosmyk włosów. Duże oczy wpatrywały się w niego.

\- Moglibyśmy umówić się gdzieś. Zjeść obiad, pójść na drinka – zaproponował.

Cisza przedłużyła się, kiedy Paul próbował odzyskać głos. Bliskość tatuażysty nie ułatwiała mu tego. – Zapraszasz mnie na randkę, panie Dixon? – zapytał w końcu, uśmiechając się szeroko. Kiedy Daryl kiwnął głową, Paul nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. – To bardzo dobrze, ponieważ od tygodnia o tym myślę – przyznał szczerze.

Daryl posłał mu krzywy uśmiech, podchodząc do motocykla.

\- Przyjadę po ciebie o szóstej – powiedział, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce. Kiedy odjeżdżał mógł zobaczyć jeszcze w bocznym lusterku stojącego ciągle na chodniku przed kawiarnią Paula Rovię.


	3. Kawa. Cz.2

Paul 2:15 PM  
_Pizza? Każdy lubi pizzę._

Daryl 2:45 PM  
_Przestań! Przez ciebie robię się głodny._

Paul 2:47 PM  
_To twoja wina, bo nie chcesz mi powiedzieć co lubisz jeść. Chińszczyzna?_

Paul 2:50 PM  
_Nad czym teraz pracujesz, da Vinci? ;)_

Paul 3:15 PM  
_Uhhh, pani McCormac znowu marudziła, że jej kawa jest za mało aromatyczna. Ta kobieta mnie wykończy! Co sądzisz o spaghetti? Lubię spaghetti :)_

Paul 3:35 PM  
_Daryyyyyyyyyyl! Czy zamierzasz odpisać na którykolwiek z moich smsów, czy dajesz mi do zrozumienia, że ta znajomość jest skończona?! :P_

Daryl pożegnał klienta i korzystając z chwili przerwy wyciągnął telefon. Dwight rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, ale nie przejął się tym za mocno. Na wyświetlaczu pojawił się cały szereg wiadomości od Paula i Dixon nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Daryl 3:45 PM  
_Jeszcze trochę a zostanę przez ciebie bez pracy. Spaghetti brzmi dobrze. Umieram z głodu i to twoja wina._

Kolejna klientka, Susan, jak przedstawiła się, gdy tylko usiadła na fotelu, zażyczyła sobie abstrakcyjny wzór na ramieniu i tatuażysta przygotował potrzebne barwniki. Pół godziny później, kiedy skończył nanosić kontury marzył już tylko o tym, by czas przyśpieszył.

\- Wtedy on powiedział, że owszem, chce się ze mną spotykać, ale nie wie co z tego wyniknie – zaćwierkała Susan. – Wyobrażasz sobie? – zapytała, ewidentnie oczekując odpowiedzi, choć do tej pory wystarczało jej, że Daryl od czasu do czasu pokiwał głową. Dixon podniósł wzrok, przerywając tatuowanie.

\- Rozumiem – zdecydował się w końcu na dość neutralną odpowiedź.

Susan z nową energią przytaknęła, a wolną ręką zamachała w powietrzu. – Właśnie, ja też mu tak powiedziałam. Powiedziałam, Jerry, to zrozumiałe, że nie chcesz się od razu wiązać. Oczywiście szanuję to i jak najbardziej popieram.

Daryl spróbował się wyłączyć. Skupił się na tatuowaniu, pozwalając by jego myśli popłynęły w zupełnie innym kierunku. Nawet nie zdziwił się zbytnio, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zastanawia się co robi teraz Paul. Jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz oczekiwania. Młodszy mężczyzna był zabawny, inteligentny, a rozmowy z nim nigdy nie męczyły Dixona.  
Ukradkiem spojrzał na zegarek.

Dwadzieścia po czwartej.

Tatuażysta odruchowo pokiwał głową, kiedy Susan przerwała swój monolog i kiedy kobieta podjęła nowy temat, myśli Daryla znów odpłynęły. O szóstej mieli się spotkać ponownie i Daryl nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że się denerwuje. Jego ostatni związek zakończył się niemal pół roku temu i od tamtego czasu nie spotykał się z nikim. Przynajmniej nie na poważnie. Krótkodystansowe znajomości bardziej mu odpowiadały, zresztą nie czuł się na siłach, by zastąpić kimś Bena.

Aż do czasu, kiedy poznał gościa, który sam siebie nazywał _„Jesus”_.

Dixon nie pozwalał sobie do tej pory na myślenie o młodszym mężczyźnie inaczej niż jak o nowym znajomym. Jednym z wielu. Wiedział jednak, że coraz bardziej mija się z prawdą.

Westchnął, mając mętlik w głowie.

\- Prawda? To takie smutne! – Susan podniosła głos. Daryl łypnął na nią niepewnie. Ostatni raz zamoczył igłę w tuszu i naniósł ostatnie poprawki. Potem z ulga odłożył sprzęt na stolik.

\- Tu są zalecenia dotyczące pielęgnacji – mruknął wręczając Susan kartkę. Nie czekając aż klientka kolejny raz rozpocznie monolog czym prędzej skierował się na zaplecze. Z ulgą przymknął za sobą drzwi, słysząc Susan zagadującą Sashę.

Sięgnął do kieszeni, chcąc skorzystać z chwili i napisać do Paula, jednak nie znalazł telefonu. Druga kieszeń też była pusta. Daryl ostrożnie wyjrzał przez drzwi. Susan nadal stała przy biurku Sashy, gestykulując żywo. Na twarzy recepcjonistki malowało się czyste przerażenie i Dixon nie mógł powstrzymać się od krzywego uśmiechu.

Jego wzrok powędrował do szafki przy jego stanowisku pracy. Przeklął pod nosem, kiedy zauważył, że na blacie leży telefon. Wyjście z tymczasowej kryjówki groziło narażeniem się na dalszy ciąg wywodu klientki, więc Daryl postanowił skorzystać z chwili wymuszonej przerwy.

Z lodówki stojącej na lewo od drzwi wyciągnął butelkę soku, a po chwili wahania pojemnik z ciastem. Na pokrywce przyklejona była etykieta, na której starannym pismem Sasha opisała zawartość pudełka.

_Szarlotka._

Daryl sprawnie ukroił sobie spory kawałek, a resztę schował z powrotem. Kiedy zjadł, wyjrzał ponownie przez drzwi. W salonie było cicho, więc zdecydował się wyjść, tym bardziej, że ostatni jego klient miał pojawić się za kilka minut.

Sasha, widząc go zmrużyła oczy, a potem pomachała na niego ręką.

\- Znowu wyjadasz moje ciasto? – zasyczała, kiedy podszedł.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- Masz okruszki na brodzie – odpowiedziała. Zmarszczyła brwi, ale po chwili, kiedy Daryl spróbował niepostrzeżenie wytrzeć dowody winy, na jej ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. – Smakowało chociaż? – zapytała.

Daryl pokiwał głową, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie ma sensu zaprzeczać. Sasha machnęła na niego ręką. – Dobra, spadaj już, Dixon – burknęła, ale tatuażysta wiedział, że kobieta się nie gniewa.

Daryl podszedł do swojego stanowiska i sięgnął po telefon.

Paul, 5:03 PM  
_Tara właśnie stłukła trzy filiżanki. Cała podłoga jest teraz w bitej śmietanie i syropie karmelowym :( A tak poza tym, mam pomysł na nowy tatuaż :)_

Daryl, 5:05 PM  
_Opowiesz mi o nim za godzinę. Właśnie czekam na ostatniego klienta._

Paul 5:06 PM  
_Okej, okej, Picasso. Nie mogę się już doczekać ;)_

Daryl odłożył telefon i podszedł ponownie do biurka Sashy.

\- Na którą zapisany był ostatni klient? – zapytał. Kobieta szybko sprawdziła w swoich notatkach. – Na piątą – odpowiedziała, marszcząc brwi i spoglądając na zegarek. – A co? Spieszysz się gdzieś i boisz się, że nie zdążysz? – dodała złośliwie.

Daryl poczuł zdradziecki rumieniec. Spróbował nonszalancko wzruszyć ramionami, ale to spowodowało tylko prychnięcie.

\- Nie gadaj, Dixon. – Sasha podniosła się z fotela i nachyliła, tak by móc mówić ściszonym głosem. W głębi serca Daryl był jej za to wdzięczny, choć gdyby mógł najchętniej uniknął by tej rozmowy.

_Gdzie ten klient?!_

\- Opowiadaj, ale już! Kto to?

\- Znajomy – spróbował Daryl, ale Sasha nie dała się nabrać.

\- No proszę! Niedostępny Daryl Dixon wreszcie pokazał, że ma uczucia. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, a widząc minę mężczyzny dodała: - Daj spokój, wiesz, że nie mam na myśli nic złego.

Daryl pokiwał głową. Nerwowym ruchem odgarnął z oczu zbyt długie włosy. – Wiem, to po prostu świeża sprawa.

Sasha wyrozumiale pokiwała głową. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Dixon, pamiętaj że zawsze możesz ze mną pogadać.

\- Wiem.

\- Na którą się umówiliście? – zapytała, zerkając znów na godzinę.

\- Szósta – wymamrotał.

W tym momencie drzwi do salonu otworzyły się. Tatuażysta od razu poznał łysego mężczyznę, z którym przedwczoraj ustalał szczegóły wzoru. Daryl posłał Sashy krzywy uśmiech i skierował się do swojego fotela.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedział mężczyzna, podchodząc do fotela. Ściągnął kurtkę i podwinął rękaw koszuli. Daryl kiwnął głową, wyciągając potrzebny sprzęt.  
Przeniesienie szkicu zajęło mu kilka minut. Potem zaczął wypełniać poszczególne elementy, starając się nie myśleć o upływającym czasie.

Nanosząc ostatnie poprawki, usłyszał dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Zerknął za okno, gdzie zaczynało się już ściemniać, zastanawiając się przelotnie która jest godzina. Następnie przeprosił klienta i chwycił telefon.

Paul, 6:05 PM  
_Czekam przed kawiarnią :)_

Szybko napisał Paulowi, krótkie wyjaśnienie. Potem wrócił do pracy, choć kątem oka zauważył na wyświetlaczu kolejnego smsa.

Ostatni raz przetarł przedramię, na którym teraz wił się wąż, otoczony dzikimi kwiatami. Sprawnie założył opatrunek, a kiedy klient podziękował i poszedł do Sashy by uregulować rachunek, Daryl czym prędzej skierował się na zaplecze. Chwycił kurtkę oraz portfel i szybko rzucając krótkie „do jutra” Sashy i Dwightowi wyszedł.

Od razu skierował się do motocykla. Zapiął kurtkę, ubrał kask i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Manewrując między stojącymi w korku samochodami, pokonał kolejne ulice. Na ostatnim skrzyżowaniu, stojąc na czerwonym świetle sięgnął po telefon, by napisać Paulowi, że już jedzie, ale uświadomił sobie, że jego stara motorola ciągle leżała na szafce w salonie tatuażu. Przeklinając pod nosem, zacisnął mocniej dłonie na kierownicy. Kiedy tylko rozbłysło zielone światło, ruszył czym prędzej, mając nadzieję, że Paul nadal na niego czeka.

Na ciemnej ulicy przed kawiarnią było pusto. Daryl zwolnił, aż w końcu zatrzymał się przed nieoświetlonym oknem, nad którym znajdował się napis „U Tiffany’ego”. Rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem znajomej sylwetki. Przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl, że jednak się spóźnił i wbrew sobie poczuł smutek. Zastanawiając się co powinien zrobić rozejrzał się ponownie.

Drzwi do kawiarni otworzyły się nagle i Daryl podskoczył zaskoczony.

\- Nie to, żebym myślał, że mnie wystawiłeś, ale właśnie wysłałem ci piątego smsa.

Daryl odetchnął z ulgą. Paul zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do siedzącego na motorze mężczyzny. W bladym świetle latarni Daryl obserwował szczupłą sylwetkę. Paul nadal miał związane włosy, a białą koszulę zakrywała teraz zapięta pod brodę skórzana kurtka. Wyglądał pociągająco i Daryl mimowolnie oblizał usta.

\- Zapomniałem telefonu – powiedział po chwili, przytomniejąc.

\- Serio? – Paul uniósł brwi zdziwiony. A potem na jego ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech. – Rozumiem. Tak bardzo się za mną stęskniłeś, że w pośpiechu zapomniałeś komórki – zaśmiał się i Daryl wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kilka ulic dalej, bliżej centrum jest świetna włoska knajpka – dodał po chwili młodszy mężczyzna. - Co ty na to?

Daryl kiwnął głową. – Okej – mruknął po chwili, zdając sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się jak znerwicowany nastolatek. – Wsiadaj. – Przesunął się, robiąc miejsce. Kiedy dłonie zacisnęły się na jego ramionach, poczuł dreszcz. Paul z gracją wsiadł na motor.

\- Eee... Daryl? – zapytał. Dixon powstrzymał jęk, kiedy ciepły oddech owinął jego szyję. Nagle bliskość drugiego mężczyzny sprawiła, że skupienie się na prowadzeniu stało się problematyczne.

\- Trzymaj się – przerwał mu starszy mężczyzna. Zanim Paul miał szansę odpowiedzieć, Daryl sprawnie wyjechał na jezdnię.

Piętnaście minut później siedzieli już w restauracji, w której pachniało dobrym włoskim jedzeniem i czekali na swoje zamówienie. Oczy Paula w przygaszonym świetle nabrały jeszcze dziwniejszej barwy. Uśmiech nie schodził z jego ust, kiedy Daryl opowiadał mu o ostatnio tatuowanym wzorze.

\- Udało wam się ogarnąć podłogę? – zapytał, kiedy skończył mówić o gadatliwej Susan.

Paul pokiwał głową. – Tak, na szczęście Sophia, córka szefowej, nam pomogła. Co prawda, podłoga teraz nieco się klei, ale Tara obiecała kupić jutro jakiś porządny płyn, więc od rana będziemy szorować. Zapowiada się uroczy poranek – zaśmiał się.

\- Opowiedz mi o tatuażu – powiedział Daryl, przypominając sobie jedną z wcześniej wysłanych wiadomości od Paula.

Na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny pojawił się rumieniec. Poprawił się na krześle i sięgnął po szklankę wody. Dopiero, kiedy upił kilka łyków, odpowiedział: - Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbyś wytatuować mi coś na plecach?

Dixon przytaknął, mrużąc oczy. – Co konkretnie? – zapytał.

Paul nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami. – Skrzydła.

Daryl wbił w niego zdziwiony wzrok. – Skrzydła? – powtórzył.

\- Tak. Widziałem twoją kamizelkę tamtego dnia i nie mogę przestać myśleć, jak efektownie by to wyglądało. – Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

Owszem, Daryl wiedział, że skrzydła wyglądałyby dobrze. Wykonał już kilka takich tatuaży wcześniej. Nagle jednak myśl o wykonaniu takiego wzoru na plecach Paula, sprowadziła myśli Daryla na zupełnie inne tory.

Starając się opanować, Daryl zaczął opowiadać o tym, jak mógłby wyglądać taki tatuaż, pilnując się cały czas, by jego głos nie zdradził targających nim emocji.

Kelner przyniósł zamówienie i kiedy zjedli, Daryl desperacko starał się wymyślić coś, co przedłużyłoby wieczór.

\- Jest jeszcze dość wcześnie, może poszlibyśmy na drinka – zaproponował.

Paul przez moment obserwował go spod długich rzęs. Przez chwilę Dixon obawiał się, że pozwolił sobie na zbyt dużo. W końcu Paul tydzień temu był jeszcze w związku, ale wtedy młodszy mężczyzna nachylił się nad stolikiem.

\- Możemy też pójść do mnie... – zawiesił znacząco głos i Daryl z trudem powstrzymał chęć przyciągnięcia go do siebie i posmakowania ust, które wygięły się teraz zadziornie.


	4. Cała reszta

Kiedy Paul pstryknął przełącznikiem i w mieszkaniu zrobiło się jasno, Daryl rozejrzał się ciekawie po wnętrzu. Salon okazał się niewielki, jego główny punkt stanowiła sofa w najohydniejszym odcieniu zielonego, jaki Daryl kiedykolwiek widział, a obok znajdował się stolik do kawy. W kącie pokoju stał telewizor, obok którego ułożone w stosie na podłodze leżały płyty DVD, a jedna ze ścian szczelnie zastawiona została wysokimi regałami wypchanymi po brzegi książkami. 

\- Napijesz się czegoś? Powinienem mieć jeszcze piwo albo whiskey. – Paul skierował się do małej kuchni.

Daryl podszedł do półki z książkami. Przez moment jego wzrok wędrował po kolejnych tytułach, próbując odgadnąć system, w jakim ułożył je młodszy mężczyzna, ale wydawało się, że jedynym kryterium był chaos. Im większy, tym lepszy, pomyślał, kiedy obok poezji Tennysona zobaczył książkę kucharską. Dalej znajdował się jakiś dramat z płaczącą parą na okładce, a obok sfatygowany egzemplarz „Harry’ego Pottera”. Daryl pokręcił głową. Paul Rovia był naprawdę ciekawym przypadkiem.

Odwrócił się od półek i jego spojrzenie powędrowało wgłęb pomieszczenia, gdzie w otwartych do kuchni drzwiach widoczna była sylwetka Paula. Rovia, stojąc na palcach, szperał właśnie w górnej szafce, przeklinając cicho pod nosem. Biała koszula uniosła się nieco, odsłaniając fragment opalonej skóry. Dźwięk przesuwanych butelek, skutecznie zagłuszył ciche kroki Daryla.

\- Darujmy sobie whiskey – powiedział Dixon, podchodząc do mężczyzny. Dłonie oparł na lśniącym blacie, po obu stronach jego bioder i nachylił się, owiewając ciepłym oddechem jego ucho. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy poczuł, że Paul zadrżał. 

Nerwowy śmiech opuścił usta młodszego mężczyzny. Odwrócił się. 

\- Dobra myśl – powiedział, uśmiechając się wyzywająco.

Daryl nachylił się nad Paulem, zmniejszając dystans między nimi. Pierwsze zetknięcie ich warg było niemal niewinne. Tatuażysta podniósł rękę, wplatając palce we włosy młodszego mężczyzny. Paul przechylił głowę. Otworzył usta i Daryl niemal natychmiast skorzystał z okazji, pogłębiając pocałunek. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie na policzkach Rovi kwitł rumieniec i Daryl nie mógł zaprzeczy, że wyglądał z nim naprawdę dobrze. 

Oddychając głęboko, Paul zmrużył oczy. – Czekałem na to cały dzień. – Uśmiechając się, Paul znów przysunął się do Daryla. Kładąc ręce na jego klatce piersiowej, podniósł na niego spojrzenie swoich niesamowitych oczu. 

Daryl pokiwał głową. Zawahał się tylko chwilę, a następnie położył dłonie na biodrach drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Wieczór zapowiada się coraz ciekawiej – zauważył wesoło Paul. Uniósł dłoń i położył ją na szyi Daryla, przyciągając starszego mężczyznę do kolejnego pocałunku. Zanim Daryl zorientował się co robi, jego dłonie już wędrowały pod koszulą Rovi. Paul zadrżał, czując szorstki dotyk na swoim brzuchu. 

\- Możemy się przenieść do sypialni – zaproponował. 

\- Yhm – mruknął Daryl. Bliskość Paula skutecznie blokowała jego zdolność mowy. Jedyne na czym mógł się skupić był jego oszałamiający zapach i dłonie sunące po jego muskularnych ramionach. Paul przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku. 

\- Mmmmm... możemy – zamruczał Paul i odsunął się nieco. Daryl nie mógł oderwać wzroku od młodszego mężczyzny. Jego długie włosy wysunęły się z kucyka i opadły teraz falami na ramiona. Zaczerwienione usta wygięły się w wyzywający grymas, kiedy zrobił krok do tyłu. Powolnym ruchem zaczął rozpinać guziki swojej koszuli, nie spuszczając wzroku z Daryla. 

Kolejny krok w tył i kolejny guzik został rozpięty, odsłaniając coraz więcej skóry. Daryl jak zahipnotyzowany śledził ruch eleganckich palców. Oblizał usta, kiedy koszula została odpięta. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po szlaku jasnych włosów biegnących od pępka i znikających za paskiem spodni. 

Paul uniósł brwi. Palcem wskazał na czarną koszulkę Daryla. – Ściągnij to – zażądał. 

Przez moment Daryl miał ochotę wykonać rozkaz bez wahania, ale wspomnienie o bliznach skutecznie go powstrzymało. Paul podszedł bliżej, niecierpliwymi dłońmi chwytając materiał.

\- Nie powiesz mi chyba, że się rozmyśliłeś. – Uśmiechnął się, ale ten uśmiech nie sięgnął oczu.

Daryl pokręcił głową. – Nie, nie rozmyśliłem... tylko... – zaczął, niepewny jak Rovia może zareagować. Paul obserwował go uważnie, starając się zrozumieć sytuację. Kiedy Daryl jednym ruchem ściągnął koszulkę i powoli obrócił się plecami, wszystko stało się jasne.

\- Kto? – Paul wyciągnął rękę, dotykając jednej z długich blizn biegnących przez plecy tatuażysty. 

Wzruszenie ramion. Nie zastanawiając się długo Paul nachylił się i pocałował miejsce tuż nad łopatką, gdzie obok tatuażu anioła i demona znajdowała się kolejna wyjątkowo wyraźna szrama. Potem powoli okrążył stojącego nadal bez ruchu Daryla. Stając na palcach by dosięgnąć jego ust pocałował go mocno, rękoma obejmując jego szyję.

\- Jesteś idealny – wyszeptał, kiedy oderwali się od siebie. Tatuażysta wyglądał jakby chciał zaprzeczyć, ale Paul nie dał mu szansy, ponownie łącząc ich usta. Dłonie przeniósł na jego klatkę piersiową, sunąc nimi w dół, aż do paska jeansów. Sprawnym ruchem odpiął sprzączkę, a potem zabrał się za rozporek. Daryl jęknął czując dłoń młodszego mężczyzny wślizgującą się za gumkę bokserek. 

\- Wspominałeś coś o sypialni – wyszeptał. 

Rovia kiwnął głową. Przez kolejny moment jego palce poruszały się pewnie, drażniąc i rozbudzając. Daryl powstrzymał jęk, kiedy dłoń młodszego mężczyzny zniknęła. Paul, uśmiechając się, wyminął Dixona i ruszył do kolejnych drzwi, za którymi musiała znajdować się sypialnia. Daryl miał tylko chwilę, by zarejestrować szczegóły pokoju, gdy Rovia znów go pocałował. Manewrując sprawnie, pokierował Daryla w stronę łóżka, a kiedy kolana tatuażysty zderzyły się z meblem, pchnął go na miękkie posłanie. Daryl z fascynacją obserwował jak młodszy mężczyzna zsunął swoje mocno dopasowane spodnie. Oblizał usta, kiedy Paul pozbył się również reszty ubrania. Jego oczy zachłannie śledziły krzywizny ciała Rovi, perfekcyjną mieszankę mięśni i delikatności. 

Przez moment Paul pozwalał, by wzrok Daryla ślizgał się po jego ciele, potem nachylił się i sprawnie pomógł tatuażyście zdjąć jego spodnie razem z bokserkami. 

Daryl nerwowym gestem spróbował się instynktownie zakryć, ale Paul zatrzymał jego dłoń.

\- Nie, pozwól mi patrzeć – wymruczał, nachylając się nad nim i całując. Daryl jęknął, kiedy poczuł dotyk nagiego ciała. Ręce Paula zaczęły wędrówkę po jego ciele, a zaraz potem w ślad za nimi ruszyły jego usta. Daryl uniósł głowę, czując ciepły oddech na swojej erekcji. Rovia, odgarnął swoje długie kasztanowe włosy na jedną stronę i nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Daryla nachylił się i wziął go do ust. Daryl nie miał pojęcia kiedy zamknął oczy, ale w momencie, kiedy uchylił ponownie powieki z jego ust wyrwała się cała seria jęków. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy sąsiedzi Paula mogą go usłyszeć, ale bardzo szybko te myśli uleciały z jego głowy, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna zaczął sprawnie pracować językiem.

Dłoń Daryla zacisnęła się na prześcieradle. – Paul... Uh... – zaczął, ale reszta zdania utonęła w kolejnym przeciągłym westchnięciu.

\- Mówiłeś coś? – Usta Paula zniknęły. Młodszy mężczyzna oparł obie dłonie na posłaniu i nachylił się by pocałować tatuażystę. 

Daryl przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, pozwalając by ciało Paula przylgnęło do niego. Na próbę uniósł biodra i słysząc zduszony jęk młodszego mężczyzny nie mógł powstrzymać się by nie powtórzyć ruchu. 

Paul oderwał się od niego i opierając obie dłonie na materacu po obu stronach głowy Daryla, pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech.

\- Jeśli będziesz tak robił, to skończę zanim w ogóle zaczniemy – zaśmiał się, nachylając się po kolejny pocałunek. Daryl pozwolił sobie na ostatni ruch bioder, a kiedy dłoń Paula wślizgnęła się między nich i zaczęła powoli poruszać, miał ochotę powtórzyć przed chwilą wypowiedziane słowa. 

\- Przestań się ze mną droczyć – wydyszał zamiast tego, kiedy Paul przerwał pocałunek i skupił się na chłonięciu wyrazu ekstazy na twarzy kochanka. 

Daryl nie miał pojęcia, że kolejny raz zamknął oczy, ale kiedy ręka Paula zatrzymała się, zmusił się by je otworzyć. Niezwykłe oczy patrzyły na niego pytająco i... jakby niepewnie?

\- Wolisz... no wiesz, na górze czy...? – Paul podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, opierając kolana po obu stronach bioder Daryla. 

Tatuażysta słysząc pytanie, poczuł jak na jego policzki wypływa zdradziecki rumieniec. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że na takie zachowanie już za późno biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie leżał nagi w łóżku Paula, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

\- Na dole – wychrypiał. 

\- Idealnie – wyszeptał z zadowoleniem Rovia. Jego dłoń znów powędrowała w dół i sprawne palce na nowe zaczęły pieścić erekcję kochanka.

Daryl nie odrywał oczy od Paula, który nie przestając poruszać dłonią, nachylił się i drugą ręką sięgnął ponad głową Daryla do szuflady nocnej szafki, wyciągając tubkę z lubrykantem i prezerwatywę.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że prędzej czy później jedna z naszych randek skończy się w ten sposób – wyjaśnił, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Daryla. Potem zsunął się z jego kolan, a dłoń do tej pory poruszająca się na męskości Dixona zniknęła na moment, tylko po to by śliskie palce chwilę potem przesunęły się nieśmiało niżej.

Daryl instynktownie rozsunął nogi, dając Paulowi lepszy dostęp, z czego ten od razu skorzystał.

\- W porządku? – zapytał, nieruchomiejąc na moment.

\- Nie przerywaj – wychrypiał Daryl. Jego ciało wygięło się w łuk, kiedy poczuł, że Paul skwapliwie wykonał polecenie. Skupił się na tym by rozluźnić się, a kiedy zręczne palce dotknęły tego szczególnego punktu w jego wnętrzu z jego ust wyrwał się głośny jęk. – Dokładnie tam – warknął, zachęcając kochanka do powtórzenia ruchu.

Paul jeszcze przez moment z wprawą poruszał dłonią, a kiedy palce zniknęły Daryl usłyszał cichy szelest rozrywanej folii i w następnej chwili jego świat skurczył się do powoli wsuwającego się w niego członka. 

\- W porządku? - zapytał Rovia. Daryl kiwnął tylko głową, przyzwyczajając się do uczucia wypełnienia.

Przez moment trwali w bezruchu, Paul studiując uważnie twarz Daryla w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak dyskomfortu, a kiedy starszy mężczyzna poruszył biodrami, sprawiając, że Paul wsunął się w niego głębiej z ust Rovi wyrwał się jęk. Wysunął się odrobinę, dając Dixonowi jeszcze więcej czasu na przystosowanie. Opierając dłonie po obu stronach szerokich ramion tatuażysty Paul zaczął się poruszać i już wkrótce, jego ruchy zsynchronizowały się z ruchami bioder Daryla, a ich jęki wypełniły niewielką sypialnię.

\- Szybciej – wychrypiał Daryl, zaciskając rękę na ramieniu mężczyzny.

Ruchy Paula stały się szybsze, wysyłając iskry przyjemności kumulujące się w podbrzuszu tatuażysty. 

\- Zaraz... – zaczął Paul, ale reszta zdania została przerwana, kiedy Daryl przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku. Koncentrując się na tym, by wyjść naprzeciw ruchom młodszego mężczyzny Daryl wplótł palce w długie włosy Paula i wyjęczał coś nieskładnie w jego usta, czując jak całym jego ciałem wstrząsa fala orgazmu.

\- Daryl... – Jęk Paula dotarł do jego zamroczonego umysłu, kiedy mężczyzna opadł na niego.

\- Uhh...

Paul uniósł się na łokciu i całując leniwie żuchwę Daryla, delikatnie wysunął z jego wnętrza i opadł na poduszki.

Daryl zamknął oczy, skupiając się na tym cudownym uczuciu spełnienia, kiedy usłyszał cichy śmiech Paula. Momentalnie otworzył powieki, odwracając ciężką głowę i patrząc pytająco na leżącego teraz na boku, twarzą do niego Paula.

\- To było niesamowite – wyjaśnił, widząc, że Daryl patrzy na niego niepewnie. – Lepsze niż sobie wyobrażałem.

Brew Daryla powędrowała w górę. – Wyobrażałeś sobie, co? – zapytał, nie potrafiąc ukryć krzywego uśmiechu. – Chodź tu – dodał, nie pozwalając Paulowi odpowiedzieć i przyciągając go do siebie. Mruknął z zadowolenia, kiedy długie włosy Paula połaskotały go w ramię, a młodszy mężczyzna ułożył się wygodnie przy jego boku. Ramię Daryla niemal samoistnie objęło przytulonego do niego, ciepłe ciało.

Cholernie za tym tęsknił.

***

Obudziło go pogwizdywanie dochodzące z kuchni i promienie słońca uparcie świecące mu w twarz. Przeciągnął się leniwie i przez moment jeszcze leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, kiedy jego umysł odtwarzał wydarzenia zeszłej nocy. Kiedy poczuł, że pewne partie jego ciała reagują nazbyt entuzjastycznie, zmusił się, by otworzyć oczy. Przez uchylone drzwi widział fragment salonu, a potem na progu pojawiła się sylwetka Paula.

\- Właśnie zamierzałem cię obudzić pocałunkiem, ale widzę, że się spóźniłem. Dzień dobry, śpiąca królewno – wymruczał młodszy mężczyzna i zanim Daryl miał szansę cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, wrócił do kuchni. Daryl podniósł się z posłania, z podłogi zgarnął zrzucone wczoraj naprędce bokserki, ubrał je i ruszył w ślad za nim, ale zatrzymał się w drzwiach obserwując Paula próbującego bezskutecznie uchronić naleśniki od przypalenia. Czując na sobie wzrok, Rovia odwrócił się.

\- Która godzina? – Daryl leniwym ruchem przetarł oczy. Wzrok Paula powędrował w dół jego odsłoniętego ciała. Młodszy mężczyzna oblizał usta.

\- Jest jeszcze wcześnie, zdążysz wziąć prysznic i zjeść, zanim będziemy musieli wyjść – odpowiedział dając za wygraną i wyrzucając niemal czarnego naleśnika do kosza. – W łazience są ręczniki, a w szafce obok lustra znajdziesz nową szczoteczkę. Na pralce leży kilka moich rzeczy. Wybrałem największe jakie udało mi się znaleźć – mrugnął do niego zadziornie.

Daryl wzruszył ramionami. – W porządku i tak zanim pojadę do pracy, muszę wstąpić do domu. Nakarmić kota – wyjaśnił, widząc pytające spojrzenie.

\- Masz kota? – zapytał Paul, wylewając na patelnię kolejną porcję ciasta. – Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś!

Ponowne wzruszenie ramion. – Jakoś się nie złożyło.

Paul pokiwał głową, skupiając całą uwagę na przygotowywanym jedzeniu. – W porządku, będzie jeszcze okazja, by o tym pogadać – powiedział starając się by jego głos brzmiał niezobowiązująco. – Prawda? – dodał po chwili, wiedząc, że Daryl nadal stoi niepewnie w drzwiach kuchni.

W zasadzie przez ostatni tydzień wymienili mnóstwo smsów, ale czy tak naprawdę cokolwiek o sobie wiedzieli? Rozmawiali o głupotach, ale co innego jest wymieniać ze sobą wiadomości i słać głupie obrazki, a co innego stworzyć związek. I czy Paul w ogóle był gotowy na coś takiego? Minął dopiero tydzień od rozstania z Alexem, choć ta relacja już od kilku tygodni była martwa i jedyne co ich łączyło to wspólne mieszkanie. A co z Darylem? Czy on traktował to poważnie? A może była to znajomość na jedną noc i dlatego nie zamierzał mówić o sobie więcej niż to konieczne? Czy to był już początek czegoś poważniejszego, czy tylko zwykła znajomość zakończona w łóżku? Paul podejrzewał, że Daryl musiał myśleć o czymś podobnym, ponieważ nadal czuł spojrzenie starszego mężczyzny, kiedy ten rozmyślał nad odpowiedzią. Paul nerwowym ruchem przerzucił naleśnik na drugą stronę. 

Za sobą poczuł ruch i zdążył odwrócić się w porę, by nie zaskoczyły go dłonie Daryla przyciągające jego biodra bliżej drugiego mężczyzny.

\- O której dzisiaj kończysz? – Usłyszał pytanie zadane mocnym, szorstkim głosem. Jego ciało niemal natychmiast zareagowało i przez głowę Paula przemknęło jeszcze, że ich śniadanie nie nadaje się już do jedzenia, kiedy usta Daryla wylądowały na jego szyi, zostawiając znaczące ślady. Starszy mężczyzna nachylił się i wyłączył palnik kuchenki, a potem cała jego uwaga skupiła się na Rovi.

\- O szóstej? – wymruczał w odpowiedzi Paul, wplatając dłonie we włosy Dixona i pozwalając sobie mieć nadzieję, że starszy mężczyzna również chce, by ich znajomość trwała dłużej. 

Postanawiając, że porozmawiają o tym później, Paul odsunął od siebie natrętne myśli i pozwolił, by dłonie Daryla ześlizgnęły się nieco niżej. 

\- Jeśli nie przestaniesz, spóźnimy się, a twój kot umrze z głodu – zaśmiał się. Zmusił się, by odsunąć nieco od tatuażysty, czując jego wzrastający entuzjazm. Cichy protest Daryla wysłał ciarki wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Paul zrobił kolejny krok w tył. – Spóźnimy się – powtórzył.

Daryl przewrócił oczami. – Okej, w porządku, pracowniku miesiąca – burknął, kierując się do łazienki. 

Stojąc pod prysznicem, Daryl słyszał zatrzaskiwanie drzwi lodówki i ciche przekleństwa Paula, kiedy szukał płatków śnaidaniowych. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że mógłby przywyknąć do poranków takich jak ten. Na takie rozmyślania było jeszcze jednak za wcześnie. Z roztargnieniem sięgnął po szampon i z jego ust wyrwał się zbolały jęk, kiedy w jego nozdrza uderzył zapach owoców leśnych.

\- Co jest do cholery? – Przecierając oczy, przeczytał etykietę. Nowość dla pewnych siebie mężczyzn, którzy nie boją się ujawnić swojej wrażliwej strony.

Zastanawiając się co wspólnego ma wrażliwość i poziomki, Daryl wycisnął szampon i z westchnieniem zabrał się za mycie włosów. Kiedy Sasha poczuje ten zapach na bank mu nie odpuści.

Kiedy wyszedł spod prysznica, mając na sobie swoje jeansy, oraz pożyczoną od Paula bieliznę i jedną z jego bluz, która na niego samego była pewnie zdecydowanie za duża, znalazł młodszego mężczyznę siedzącego przy stole, zajadającego płatki i wpatrzonego w ekran swojego telefonu.

\- Tara napisała, że razem z Sophią udało im się doprowadzić podłogę do porządku, ale podejrzewam, że większość czarnej roboty przypadła dziewczynie Tary, Denise – zaśmiał się Paul, przesuwając w stronę Daryla miskę z płatkami i kubek aromatycznej kawy.

\- Więc sprzątanie masz z głowy, spryciarzu? – zapytał Daryl, siadając przy stole. Wzrok Paula zmierzył go dokładnie, zatrzymując się na jego twarzy. Zmrużył oczy, celując w Daryla łyżką.

\- Wypraszam sobie – oznajmił z udawaną powagą. – Jestem doskonałym pracownikiem i pomógłbym im, gdybym wiedział, że sobie nie poradzą. – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, a potem wrócił do swoich płatków.

Daryl pokiwał tylko głową, rozkoszując się zwyczajnością poranka i tym jak dobrze czuł się w towarzystwie Paula. Nie było między nimi niezręczności, która zawsze pojawiała się, kiedy Daryl zdecydował się zostać dłużej u swojego nocnego kochanka, zamiast zmyć się razem z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Nie, żeby zdarzało mu się to często. 

\- Halo, Daryl? Jesteś za mną? – Daryl zamrugał, kiedy Paul nachylając się nad blatem stolika wbił w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie. – Pytałem, czy wpadniesz w przerwie na lunch na kawę, ale widzę, że cię zanudzam – dodał złośliwie.

Daryl pokręcił głową. – Tak, to znaczy nie, nie zanudzasz. I tak, wpadnę.

Paul zaśmiał się cicho, słysząc to pokrętne wyjaśnienie, a potem znowu zamachał łyżką. – Świetnie, dzisiaj przypada kolej na marcepanowe cappuccino. A kiedy już oznajmisz mi, że od początku miałem rację i karmelowa latte jest twoją ulubioną, w nagrodę możesz wieczorem zabrać mnie na kolację.

Daryl prychnął z rozbawieniem. – Na początku obstawiałeś czekoladowe cappuccino, pamiętasz? – przypomniał mu, ale Paul zdecydował się to zignorować.

\- Szczegóły są nieistotne. Potem możemy przyjechać tutaj i obejrzeć jakiś film – zaproponował, brzmiąc nagle niepewnie. Daryl skończył jeść i spojrzał na niego. Młodszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, zakładając włosy za ucho i Daryl pomyślał, że Paul tak samo jak on nie wiedział jeszcze czy ta znajomość ma szansę rozwinąć się w coś poważniejszego, ale tak samo jak on był zdeterminowany, by spróbować. 

Daryl pokiwał głową, upijając łyk kawy. – Odpada – powiedział. Na twarzy Paula odmalował się smutek i Rovia już miał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy Daryl mu przerwał. – Wpadniemy do mnie, kot nie może siedzieć cały czas sam, a poza tym mój telewizor jest mniej średniowieczny niż twój – oznajmił, wskazując na drzwi kuchni, za którymi widać było fragment salonu ze wspomnianym telewizorem.

Uśmiech Paula był w stanie rozjaśnić najgłębsze ciemności i Daryl pomyślał, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, by widzieć go częściej.

Kiedy Paul zaczął paplać o tym jaki film mogliby zobaczyć i zaczął wymieniać tytuły o jakich Dixon w życiu nie słyszał, tatuażysta upił kolejny łyk kawy.

Paul Rovia pomylił się.

Jego ulubioną kawą nie była karmelowa latte, a czarna zwykła kawa, pita w kuchni mieszkania mężczyzny o niesamowitych zielono-niebieskich oczach i pełnym nadziei uśmiechu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opóźnienie spowodowane tym, że po pierwsze nie miałam pojęcia jak napisać scenę erotyczną, a po drugie to zawsze jednak brzmi lepiej po angielsku, nie wiedzieć czemu.  
> W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że mój krótki ff przypadł Wam do gustu.  
> Komentarze mile widziane!


End file.
